reignfandomcom-20200213-history
The CW's Upfront
The CW's Upfront is an annual event held by The CW for everyone that works on their network. May 2015 Adelaide Kane attended the CW Network’s 2015 Upfront Party held at Park Avenue Spring on May 14th in New York City with fellow CW cast members. Adelaide Kane - The CW's Upfront 2.jpg Adelaide Kane - The CW's Upfront 1.jpg Adelaide Kane - The CW's Upfront 3.jpg Adelaide Kane - The CW's Upfront 4.jpg Adelaide Kane - The CW's Upfront 5.jpg Adelaide Kane - The CW's Upfront 6.jpg Adelaide Kane - The CW's Upfront 7.jpg Adelaide Kane - The CW's Upfront 8.jpg Adelaide Kane - The CW's Upfront 9.jpg After Party Adelaide Kane - 2015 Upfront After Party 1.png Adelaide Kane - 2015 Upfront After Party 2.png Adelaide Kane - 2015 Upfront After Party 3.png Adelaide Kane - 2015 Upfront After Party 4.png Adelaide Kane - 2015 Upfront After Party 5.png Adelaide Kane - 2015 Upfront After Party 6.png May 2014 Adelaide Kane and Megan Follows makes their entrances at the 2014 CW Upfront Presentation held at The London Hotel oin New York City on May 15. “Lola getting pregnant, that was the big thing for me,” Adelaide said. “I was like, ‘What!’” “The baby! I don’t know about the baby. That will be interesting,” Megan added about her character. “How would she feel? That’s very complicated because that would be my blood. I think I would be happy, but I don’t know how I would need to control that. I don’t like things that I can’t control.” *Adelaide is wearing A.V. Max bracelets and Pame Designs rings Adelaide Kane - May 15.jpg Adelaide Kane - May 15 I.jpg Adelaide Kane - May 15 II.jpg Megan Follows - May 15.jpg Megan Follows - May 15 I.jpg Megan Follows - May 15 II.jpg May 2013 Adelaide Kane dons two different looks for the 2013 CW Upfront Presentation held at The London Hotel in New York City on May 16. 11:30am: After the cutdown of “Reign,” Adelaide Kane walks on stage in the regal, period garb of her character on the show — something no other thesps have done during the week’s presentations. It’s a nice touch, and makes her stand out in the endless talent crowd. Reign, follows Mary, Queen of Scots who has been the Queen since she was six days old. The teenage Mary is already a headstrong monarchm beautiful, passionate, and poised at the very beginning of her tumultuous rise to power. Arriving in France with four close friends as her ladies-in-waiting, Mary has been sent to secure Scotland’s strategic alliance by formalizing her arranged engagement to the French king’s dashing son, Prince Francis. But the match isn’t signed and sealed, it depends more on politics, religion and secret agendas than affairs of the heart. While at French Court, fierce foes and dark forces conspire to sabotage Mary’s marriage to Francis and even threaten her life, until a mysterious shrouded guide becomes her ally. With danger and sexual intrigue around every dark castle corner, Mary rallies her ladies-in-waiting and steels herself, ready to rule the new land and balance the demands of her country and her heart. Adelaide Kane - May 16.jpg Adelaide Kane - May 16 I.jpg Adelaide Kane - May 16 II.jpg Adelaide Kane - May 16 III.jpg Adelaide Kane - 2013 CW's Upfront 2.jpg Adelaide Kane - 2013 CW's Upfront 1.jpg Backstage Adelaide Kane - 2013 CW's Upfront Backstage 1.jpg Adelaide Kane - 2013 CW's Upfront Backstage 2.jpg Adelaide Kane - 2013 CW's Upfront Backstage 3.jpg Category:Behind the Scenes Category:The CW